The Result Of FireWhiskey
by HazelFromBehind
Summary: Hermione sighed as she slid down the wall and onto the floor. She was late. Hermione was not stupid. She knew the signs. She knew what they meant. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so irresponsible and get so drunk?
1. Chapter 1

Firewhiskey. That was what the air smelled like. Empty Firewiskey, and Butter Beer bottles were all over the floor. _'Oh Lord.'_ That was Fred Wesley's first thought as he stepped into Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's Head common room. The place was seriously trashed.

Fred instantly reconized Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil snogging in the corner on the couch. To the left of Dean was Semus Finnagin spawled out on the couch, probably passed out. He spotted Neville Longbottem and Luna Lovedgood, talking and blushing on the floor. They seemed to be the least drunk. He flinched when he saw his brother stumbling down the dorm steps from Harry's room, whobbling, a Lavender Brown clutching onto his crinkled robs, lipstick on his face. He did _not_ want to think about what they were doing. He looked to his right and almost gagged, his little sister Ginny was spawled on top of Harry, both looked out cold, though Harry's face did have a content look on it. He looked away quickly and what he saw almost made his eyes pop out of his sockets.

Hermione Granger. Drunk. The world just ended. Fred blinked a few more times before refocusing on Hermione again. Nope, still there.

Hermione Granger was drunk and she was about to pass out. There she was, one arm on the coffee table, the other holding a bottle of Firewhiskey. Fred did not know either to laugh or take a picture.

"Fred…" Hermione slurred, she looked up at him and smiled. '_Oh dear Lord_.' Fred thought. He never thought he was see the day when Head Girl, know-it-all, bookworm, Hermione Granger was drunk. It did not fit.

"Hermione? You're drunk!" Fred yelled. Saying it out loud was a lot weirder than actually seeing it.

"No I'm—_hic_—not!" Hermione snapped. Hermione slammed her bottle down, she looked ready to kill. Hermione got up, before stumbling and falling into Fred. "Owwww!" she yelled, when Fred quickly caught her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Fred asked, as he gulped. '_Oh dear Lord and Merlin_.' He thought. She smelled strongly of Firewhiskey and honey. Hmmm… Honey. Fred always loved honey.

Hermione whimpered. "My head—_hic_—aches." She whined. Fred looked at her. She was a mess. Her breath smelled strongly Firewhiskey, her messy hair was in a bun, which was now all over the place, and her Hogwarts uniform was wrinkled and messy.

"Here, let's sit down." Fred started leading her over to an empty chair.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, as she stomped her foot. "I don't—_hic_—want to!"

Fred sighed. "Let's get you to bed." He took her hand.

"I'm not sleepy!" Hermione protested. Fred dropped her hand and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Fred asked, looking at her exsaperated. "You need to get to bed, Hermione. You have Head duty and homework and class and other Hogwarts stuff to do tomorrow." Fred lied. "Common."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You're—_hic_—just saying that because—_hic_—you want me to—_hic_—go to bed!" Fred rolled his eyes. "I—_hic_—know what you're trying to do. You making a—_hic_—prank, huh? You're just—_hic_—using me."

"What?" Fred asked, flabbergasted. "I'm not trying to use you!"

"Yes you—_hic_—are! Everyone does. Harry and Ron—_hic_—use me for homework, Lavender and—_hic_—Parvati use me to get—_hic_—gossip about Harry, Ginny uses me to help—_hic_—her get Harry, and you're—_hic_—using me for a prank!" Hermione yelled, tears in her eyes. "I'm not good for—_hic_—anything!" she sniffed.

Freds eyes widened. "Hermione, I'm sure that isn't true." He said softly. "I think you're really special." He smiled at her.

"I'm not—_hic_--special! I'm worthless. I'm—_hic_—nothing! Nobody likes me!" Hermione wailed as she stomped her foot. "_Oh dear Lord and Melin's beard_.' Fred thought. He was horrible with hystrical girls.

"See! I'm—_hic_—horrible! And hysterical!" Hermione wailed, louder.

"Did I say that out loud?" Fred said, as he closed his eyes. "I meant me, Hermione. Not you."

"I'm horrible! I'm hysterical, insufferable, annoying, worthless, and—_hic_—nobody likes me!" Hermione wailed again. '_Oh dear Lord and Merlin's beard and pants_.' Fred thought as he rubbed his temples. This was not his thing, and his shirt was getting wet. Great, just great.

"I like you, Hermione." Fred tried. Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You—_hic_—do?" Hermione asked, hopefully. Fred nodded at her, smiling softly. He glanced around the room, Semus was still on the couch, Dean and Parvati were still snogging, Ginny and Harry were still out cold, Neville and Luna were asleep, and Ron and Lavender were snogging each other like crazy, oblivious to Fred.

"But Ron—_hic_—doesn't!" Hermione sobbed. She sniffed, her cheeks were red, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Ron?" Fred ask, confused. Fred cast a look over to where Ron and Lavender were, snogging each other senseless. Hermione nodded, pathetically.

"I'm so hideous! Ron would rather have a—_hic_—bimbo then me!" Hermione sobbed onto Fred's shirt as she stomped her foot.

"Your not hideous, Hermione." Fred said, prying her hands off his shirt. "Your very pretty."

"I—_hic_—am? You think so?" Hermione asked. Fred looked down at Hermione and his heart dropped. She looked so sad, with tears in her eyes, her full lips pouting, and trembling.

"Yes. I think you're gorgeous." Fred grinned. Before Fred knew what was happening, Hermione was kissing him, and she was _good._

'_Oh Lord and Merlin's beard, pants, shirt, and underwear!' _ His mind screamed. This was _not_ good. Yet, he was kissing back.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled, as he pushed her away. Hermione wobbled, and fell onto the floor. Tears started forming again.

"See! You don't—hic—like me! You were just saying—hic—that! You were lying." Hermione said. She wiped her eyes.

"You kissed me!" Fred yelled, pointing a figure at her.

"Nobody likes me! Nobody wants me! I'm—hic—worthless!" Hermione wailed, slamming her palm on the floor.

"You—you—kissed me." Fred said, as he touched his lips. Hermione looked up at him. "Oh Merlin." He moaned.

Hermione wobbly stood up, grabbed Fred by the shirt, and promptly kissed him again.

'This is amazing.' Fred thought. 'Who would of known?'

And just like that, Fred gave in and kissed back. Hermione smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was at it again. Making those wretched noises, literally. Hermione quickly wiped her mouth when she heard footsteps. Hermione wobbly stood up just as the door opened.

"Hermione, dear." Jane, Hermione's mother, said as she stepped into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" she asked, her face etched in concern and sadness.

"I'm fine, mom." Hermione said, her voice hoarse from vomiting. "Can you just get me a glass of water?" she asked. Jane nodded, and closed the bathroom door.

Hermione sighed as she slid down the wall and onto the floor. She was late. She had missed her period. And she had _never_ missed it. Hermione was not stupid. She knew the signs. She knew what they meant. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so irresponsible and get so drunk? So drunk that she couldn't even remember who impregnated her. It was her first time! And she didn't even know whom it was with. Hermione was scared. It could have been anyone. Why didn't she pay more attention to who was at the party?

Firewhiskey. Hermione insisted that she had never drunk before in her life. And what do you know? As soon as she said it, she was engaged in a game of I Never, and was just as drunk as anyone. And she kept drinking, and drinking and drinking. Until, she almost passed out.

And then, the next morning, she woke up with a splitting headache, on _Harry's_ bed, naked. When Hermione noticed her surroundings, she almost fainted. '_Harry_!?' She had screamed. Her first time was with _Harry_? Ginny was going to kill her. That was Hermione's first thought until she grabbed a robe on the floor, and limped out, her head aching, and private parts sore.

Hermione sighed in relief when she was Ginny and Harry sprawled on the couch. Until she noticed the time and the state of the common room. She frantically ran into her room to shower quickly. Hopefully, she would have enough time to take a quick shower, to wash off the Firewhiskey smell, before shouting everyone else out, and heading down to the feast.

Hermione wiped her eyes, but the tears continued to fall. Her innocence was stripped away from her, and she didn't even know whom to. She had been saving for marriage. She was pregnant with no chance of finding the father. Was it rape? She knew it was most likely one of the Gryffindors, and the Gryffindors would never sink that low, so she knew she was willing. She had a guess that it was Ron. Who else? Semus was out, because he was passed out on the couch, Dean was naked with Parvati, and Harry was with Ginny. That left... Ron. And the robe she found in Harry's room was also Ron's. So Hermione put two and two together, and she figured she had slept with Ron.

Ron had deflowered her.

Hermione closed her eyes when she heard her mom coming back up the steps.

"Here you go, sweetie." Jane said softly, handing Hermione a glass of water.

Hermione smiled softly, before taking the glass and drinking it. "Thanks, mom."

"Sweetie? Is there anything you want to tell me?" Jane asked. Hermione sighed. Her mother already knew. Why did she bother asking?

"I don't know." Hermione made to stand up. "I just don't know, mom." She said again, as a fresh batch of tears flowed down her cheeks. She was obviously referring to the father.

"Oh honey!" Jane cried, as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie. I could never be mad at you. I'm disappointed that you didn't wait until marriage, like I advised you to, but I'm not mad. I mean, you're out of school already. I'm just worried about your job." Her mother said, as she smiled through tears at Hermione. Hermione smiled back. "Are you going to keep it, Hermione?"

"I—I don't know." Hermione said truthfully. She hated not knowing. Her mother sighed.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll bring you up some lunch when you wake up okay?" Hermione nodded, before walking out of the bathroom. "Thanks, mom." She said.

Hermione waited until she was safe in her room with silencing spells, before completely breaking down and crying. She didn't have money, she wasn't married, she was barely out of school, and she was pregnant. Would the Ministry accept a pregnant Muggle-born witch? And on top of that, she didn't know who the father was for sure. How was she supposed to work? How was she going to tell Ron? Was she going to keep it?

Hermione did not believe in abortion. Hermione didn't want to give it to an adoption center either. If her daughter were a witch, it would be a hassle to her Muggle adoptive parents. She didn't want her child growing up like Harry, who didn't know anything about magic until he was eleven.

Hermione wiped her tears away, and made to get up. She was going to talk to Ginny. Hermione walked into her living room, and headed to the fireplace. She grabbed floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"The Wesley's Burrow." Hermione said clearly, before sticking her head into the fire.

"Hermione?" a voice asked. Hermione turned her head and saw Ron.

"Hey." Hermione's voice cracked when she saw him.

"Hey. What's up?" Ron asked, his face etched in concern.

"I need to talk to Ginny." Hermione said after taking a deep breath. Ron nodded, and left to call Ginny. Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to show up.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. She was concerned. "What's up?"

"Umm…" Hermione stuttered. She didn't know how to say it. "You remember that Graduation Party in the Head's Common Room?" Ginny nodded, so Hermione continued. "Well… I was drunk and…" Hermione said. Ginny giggled. Hermione took a deep breath.

"And…I'm pregnant." Hermione blurted. Ginny's eyes widened.

"You're joking, right?" Ginny asked. She looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening. Hermione shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Hermione said. Ginny's eyes, showed her concern for Hermione.

"Oh Hermione. Who's the father?" Ginny asked softly.

"I—I don't know. I think it's Ron." Hermione whispered. "I can't remember." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Are you keeping it?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "What about the Ministry?" Hermione shrugged, but then she realized Ginny couldn't see her shoulders. "I'm not sure." Hermione mumbled. "And Ron? Does he know?" Ginny asked, her face softened, at Hermione's tears. Hermione shook her head frantically. Ginny nodded.

"Why don't you come over to dinner? I'll tell my mom that you have big news and you're coming over. She'll invite the whole family, and you can tell them there?" Ginny volunteered. Hermione thought about it and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Ginny." Ginny smiled at Hermione, before Hermione pulled her head out of the fire. Hermione sighed. She had a few more hours before she would tell Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note ; Okay. I've decided to make a twist. I was just inspired. :) I read a story just yesterday and fell in love with it. So, I'm following it's lead. Okay, so it's a _huge_ twist, from how I was actually going to make the story. So it's going to be skipping a lot of stuff. 'mkays? Anyways, I hope you still like it. :)

---------------

The traitorous stick. Blue, it read. Blue, as in pregnant blue. Hermione screamed in frustration as she threw the stick across the bathroom, where it hit the opposite wall, and fell into the empty bathtub.

The reality of the situation hit Hermione like a train. "Hermione?" came her mother's voice from downstairs in the kitchen. She sounded frightened.

"I'm fine, mom!" Hermione yelled back. Hermione tried taking deep breaths, but gave up and instead made a frustrated noise, and ran her hands into her hair.

"Sweetie! Are you staying for dinner?" Jane's voice floated into the bathroom. Hermione moaned as she dropped her head into her hand, but sighed as she got up. "Dinner, Ron, Family, Pregnant, right." She muttered. Hermione walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. Hermione changed out of her pajamas and into a simple red shirt and a sensible knee-length demin skirt. She brushed back her messy hair, and clipped it into a messy bun. Hermione slipped on the locket Harry had given her for Christmas. It had a picture of Harry, Ron, and Ginny on one side, and Sirius and Remus on the other. Hermione smiled down at it.

"Hermione." She heard her mom's muffled yell, from downstairs through her closed bedroom door. "Floo for you!" Hermione gave her mirror one last glace before heading to the living room. Ginny was standing before her, dressed in muggle clothing. She wore a green shirt that went great with her hair, and a pair of jeans. Hermione tried to smile, but couldn't. She was too nervous.

"It'll be alright, Hermione." Ginny said, as if sensing her worry. "Ron may not be that responsible, but he does have a job. I mean, you do too. He'll support you. He'll stick by you. It's obvious the way he looks at you, that he loves you. Don't worry, Hermione. Your child will have a father." Ginny said, smiling at her best girl friend. "Ready?" Ginny asked, and without letting Hermione respond, she grabbed Hermione's floo powder, hidden in a flower pot, threw it into the fire, stepped in, and vanished. Hermione sighed, and grabbed floo powder. "Bye, mom!" she yelled before she too disappeared.

"Hermione!" The moment Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she was pulled into a hug by Molly. "Oh dear. It's been such a long time. I made a big dinner. This must be very important for you to invite the whole family. Come on dear, everyone's almost here. You're getting skinnier every time I see you." Hermione smiled at Molly's fussing. Molly ushered Hermione to the dining table.

"Hello, Hermione." Charlie saluted Hermione as she took a seat between him and Ginny.

"Hello, Charlie." Hermione said softly. Hermione smiled at Bill and Fleur also.

"Mr. Wesley." Hermione smiled politely. Everyone except Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were already there. Hermione glanced a Ginny who patted her hand, comfortingly.

"Oh someone's flooing." Molly said. She quickly stood up and left the dining room, to hurry over to the fireplace. "Ron is going to be a little late. He has news also." Molly said, as she walked back into the room. She smiled at Hermione. 'What news?' Hermione thought.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's unpacking at his new flat right now." Ginny responded. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry bought a new flat?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

There was a whoosh of floo. "That must be him." Molly said. She quickly got up, Hermione followed, followed by Ginny, who ended her conversation with Charlie and Bill about Quittich.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned when she saw Harry. Harry smiled at her. Hermione gave him a hug, before stepping aside for Ginny. "You didn't tell me you bought a flat." Hermione said.

"I just got it two days ago. I didn't have much time to owl." Harry explained. "You can come over anytime." Hermione smiled. "What was the news you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

"Let's wait until Ron gets here." Hermione said, looking away. Harry furrowed his brow. Harry looked at Ginny, who avoided his eye also.

Whoosh. It was Fred and George. Hermione smiled at them. Even after she graduated from Hogwarts, she still couldn't tell them apart, except when they were up close.

Fred, or was it George, blushed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hermione!" Fred and George said in unison, before rushing over to hug her. She smiled at them.

"Come on. Let's go back in." Ginny said, as she smiled hello at Fred and George. Hermione nodded and quickly followed.

Hermione sat herself down back in her original spot. She tried deep calming breaths but it wasn't helping. What would Harry's reaction be? Or the Weasley families? Or worse, Ron? Hermione glanced up when Harry grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked. He looked concerned. Hermione nodded before pulling her arm away. Whoosh.

Hermione groaned. That had to be Ron. Ginny glanced at Hermione. "Breath." She mouth. Hermione nodded.

"That must be Ron." Molly smiled. She hadn't seen her son since he graduated.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed. "Calm down, Hermione!" Ginny hissed, before wrenching her hand away. "That hurt!" she said rubbing her hand. Hermione apologized, and Ginny giggled.

Hermione glanced up as the dining room door opened and Ron walk in. He looked nervous. Hermione took deep breaths.

Everyone at the table greeted him, except for Hermione, who remained seated. She was too nervous. She just wanted to get it over with. Even she didn't want to admit she was pregnant. This was causing a lot of problems.

"Well Ron, what's the big news?" Molly said happily. She gestured Ron to sit, but Ron ignored her and remained standing.

"Umm…." Ron started. "Well…. I'm not really sure how to say this… but…" he swallowed. Hermione forgot her worries for a second, while she was listened to Ron. "I'mgettingmarried!" he blurted.

Everyone looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what he said. "I'm—getting—married!" Ron yelled. Ginny spit out her drink. Harry's eyes popped out. Hermione almost fainted. Molly got up and quickly ran over to Ron.

"Oh this is wonderful! Was this your big news?" Molly said happily. "I always knew you and Hermione would end up togeth—" Molly was cut off, the door opened.

Lavender Brown walked in, she was beaming. An engagement ring on her finger.

Everyone's jaws dropped open.

"Lavender?!" Hermione screeched. Ginny quickly wiped her mouth and stood up. Lavender looked offended, but ignored it and continued grinning.

"Awww, Won-Won! Hermione's jealous." She grinned evilly at Hermione, tugging on Ron sleeve. Hermione turned red, and made to get up. Lavender turned to Molly.

And to add insult to injury she grinned widely, if it her even possible and said, "Guess what, Mrs. Weasley! You're going to be a grandmother! I'm pregnant!"

Molly's eyes widened even more. So did Arthur's. Even the twins were speechless. Harry looked like he was going to faint. And Ginny shot a nervous glance at Hermione. Ron was looking at his feet. Hermione slammed her goblet down on the table. She looked at Ron at disbelief, before feeling tears prickling in her eyes. Lavender was still smiling.

It didn't make sense. Ron slept with both her _and_ Lavender? Hermione was confused now, and she hated it. Hermione turned, and made to walk out the dining room. But Ginny grabbed her hand. "Hermione?" she asked softly. Hermione's tears started to fall. Hermione wretched her hand away and with a pop, she dissappariated. Everyone stared at the spot where Hermione was standing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note ; Mkays. Just to make it clear — First, Voldemort is done. Or He vanished, poof. Or Voldemort never existed, but they (Harry, Ron, Hermione) did go threw everything/and the pain. Or Harry killed him. Or he never came back. Grawr. Your choice. Second, Sirius Black is alive. He came back from the Veil. He never fell. Your choice. Just note that he is _alive_. Sixth book happened, but Dumbledore lived. Or something like that. OH! I decided to give Lupin and Sirius a brief mention in this story, because I love them. Anyways, On with the story. :**

It was exactly 8:45. And at Grimmuald Place #12 was as quiet as can be. Except for in the kitchen where Remus Lupin was currently sitting, following his everyday, except Sunday, routine.

He was sitting at the dining room table, sipping his nightly tea, before heading up to Sirius's drawing room, or the library like he usually did. While at this time, Sirius was out, as always. Sometimes, it seemed like Remus lived/slept at Grimmuald Place #12 more than Sirius did.

Remus was flipping threw this morning's Daily Prophet, when there was an unmistakable 'pop', indicating that someone appariated. Remus was so surprised; he tipped his steaming cup of hot tea onto his newspaper and onto his lap.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, shooting out of seat, the tea was most likely going to cause burns. Remus sighed, before looking up.

"Hermione?" Remus asked softly, when he noticed her standing in front of him, cheeks red from unmistakably from crying, and eyes swollen. The moment Hermione heard her name, she broke into sobs. Remus eyes widened, before walking over to her and pulling her into a fatherly hug. "What's wrong?"

Hermione just wailed harder. "I—I—I'm—_pregnant_!" she sobbed, into Remus's shirt.

"Pregnant?" Remus asked, his eyes widened, if possible even more.

Hermione nodded, before breaking into sobs again.

"I was _drunk_!" Hermione blurted out. "I _slept_ with someone! My first time! And I'm _pregnant_!"

Remus continue hugging Hermione, not really sure what to say. Just then, Sirius appariated into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he noticed Hermione sobbing in Remus's arm. "What happened?" Sirius mouthed to his best friend, gesturing at Hermione.

"I can't even _remember_ who I slept with! It had to have been Ron. But, he slept with _Lavender _too, and _she's_ pregnant also! " Hermione yelled, not noticing Sirius because her face was buried onto Remus's shirt. "And they're _engaged!_"

Sirius and Remus were looking at Hermione in disbelief.

"Your pregnant, Hermione?" Sirius asked breathlessly, as if he would never ever in a million years suspect that Hermione Granger would ever have a one night stand, let alone not use protection, and get pregnant.

Hermione whipped her head over to Sirius's direction; afraid it was Harry or Ron. "Oh Sirius," Hermione said, breathlessly, in relief. "I—um… Oh god! I'm so sorry, Remus!" Hermione exclaimed, when she noticed her tear marks on her shirt, and the tea. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Hermione." Remus said in his usual calming voice. "Let's sit down." He softly led Hermione into Sirius's living room and onto a comfortable chair. Sirius followed. "Now, tell us what happened from the beginning." He said.

Hermione looking into the calming eyes of Remus, before locking eyes with Sirius' endless curious ones. So she began.

"It was the Hogwarts Gryffindor Graduation Part. I was drunk." Hermione ignored Sirius' dancing eyes. "I can't remember anything. And… I woke up in Harry's bed," she said with a sigh. Remus' eyes widened, but she continued. "I found Ron's cloak on the floor, so it had to have been him, well, I thought, because well, Harry was with Ginny." Hermione took a deep breath. "And now… I'm pregnant." Hermione paused. "I told Ginny and she convinced to tell the Weasley family and Ron. Right when I was about to tell Ron, Ron tells me he's engaged, and Lavender walks in!" Hermione exclaimed, anger coming out of her in waves. "I just don't knew what to do." She said defeated. "So, I just appariated here." Hermione concluded, wiping her eyes again. "I'm sorry for intruding… I just didn't know where else to go."

Sirius and Remus looked sympathetically at her. "It's alright, 'Mione." Sirius said. "You haven't visited in a while anyway." Hermione smiled at their comforting words.

"Are you going to keep it?" Remus asked softly, as if afraid the loudness would cause her to burst into tears again.

'Why is everyone asking me that?!' Hermione glared at the thought.

"Yes." Hermione said, her voice determined.

"And are you ever going to tell Ron?" Sirius asked.

Hermione's face fell. "No." Hermione said. Remus looked like he was about to protest, but Hermione held up her hand. "No. I'm not. I can't face him. Any of them. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back. And you guys are to not repeat a word of this to anyone." Hermione glared at them.

"Hermione—…" Remus started to say.

"No, Remus. I'm leaving. And there is nothing you can do about it. Please, you can't tell Ron." Hermione said, tears forming again.

Sirius looked at her reluctantly. "You can't change my mind. Promise me you won't tell Ron." Hermione glared at them until they agreed. "And besides Ron has _Lavender_." Hermione hissed her name like it was venom. "Bye Remus. Bye Sirius." Hermione smiled at them softly before appariating home to her parent's house, noting that that was the last time she would appariate forever. She had lied to Remus and Sirius saying she would be back. But it was for the best; her child wouldn't have a father. But her child will have a loving mother. Away from magic. Hermione broke down in sobs as she started packing her things. Her parents weren't home, so Hermione scribbled a short note, hoping they would understand.

She needed to get away. She had to.

She would live in the muggle world, and maybe 20 years or something later, she would come back. Hermione took one last look at her house before stepping out of her house, and into the cab she had called that was waiting for her. She was going to change her appearance and live in a place where no one would know her, or of her magic.

Hermione Granger was leaving the Wizarding World. And she wasn't coming back.

**OMGOSH! Thank you soooo much, CrzyPirateFanatic, worldsapart, UntoldLies, FairyPrincess87, IwasNeverReallyMe, armywife012205, lockofcurls, SnarkyGirl91, mackgirl, armywife012205, for all the reviews. You have no idea what all that meant to me. Thanks so much. I love you guys. Oh and thank you to all my subscribers also. Thanks! ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note ; Well? Did you guy like the twist? I told you guys I was going to make a **_**huge**_** twist. This is very, very, different from how I was going to really do it. But, I like it. So, viola! ;) I hope you like it also. **

-------------

12 Years Later –

_She kissed him with fever, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She couldn't get enough of him; she stood on her tiptoes and smashed her lips against his again. _

_It felt so good._

_It felt so right._

_His arms were around her waist, pulling her against him. His touch was burning, tingles followed it's path, shivers ran up her spine, and she shuddered. _

_Slowly, he pushed her toward the Harry's dormitory, his lips never detaching hers. _

_He kicked open Harry's door, and slammed it shut. He pulled away, gasping for breath, looking into her sparkling eyes. She smiled at him._

_He stepped up, lifting her, and kissed her again. His kiss was so full of passion, her heart skipped beats. He slowly lowered her onto the bed, lips never leaving hers. _

_She couldn't wait. She wanted to feel his touch. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. He quickly pulled sweater over her head, lips detaching only for a few seconds, before resuming their feverish kissing. He smiled down at her before swiftly unhooking her bra. His fingers trailed down her body and she gasped at his touch. _

"_Fred…" she moaned._

BANG!

Hermione shot up from her bed. It was pouring out. Thunder was booming outside. Hermione shook and dropped her head into her hands.

It was Fred.

After years, she finally figured it out.

She knew it was a Weasley.

Nathan Granger had the Weasley sparkling blue eyes and trademark flaming red hair. She always thought it was Ron. What the heck was Fred doing at Hogwarts anyways?

Fred? Fred.

Hermione sighed as she dropped her head into her hands again.

And why did he not use a contraption spell or something?

Hermione groaned as she flopped back onto the bed. It had been twelve years and she still hadn't returned to the Wizarding World. It had been twelve years since Hermione made that promise. It had been twelve years since she set foot in the Wizarding Community.

Twelve years since she last touched her wand, which was now currently lying on the corner of her closet, under her Wizarding robes and suitcases.

Hermione glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 4:01 AM. She sighed. Hermione flopped back down onto the bed and closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take over her buzzing mind.

-----------------

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Hermione groaned and rolled over. She reached her hand over and slapped her hand on the 'Off' button on her alarm. It felt like she only got a few hours of sleep, which she really did. Hermione quickly got up and brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and headed down into the kitchen.

Hermione quickly added pancake powder and started to make pancakes. She hummed a song until Nathan walked in.

Nathan, of course, was only eleven, but Hermione knew, just by looking at him, he would be really handsome, when he was older. Nathan had the trademark Weasley fiery flaming red hair, Fred's sparkling blue eyes, in Hermione's almond shape though, and Fred's smile. Fred's very own mischievous smile.

"Good morning, Nathan." Hermione said, as she flipped a pancake. "Would you like pancakes?"

Nathan smiled at his mom. "'Mornin, Mom." He said, and then nodded. Nathan help Hermione set the table and sat down to eat with Hermione. Hermione and Nathan were talking until there was a tapping on the window.

Hermione quickly calculated the days and froze.

"Mom! Look, it's another owl!" Nathan said. Nathan got up from his seat and walked over to the window.

What do I do? Should I let him go to Hogwarts? Or should I hide him from it?

"Nathan! Wait!" Hermione said, suddenly.

But it was too late, Nathan was already taking the letter out of the owl's beak. Hermione ran over to him.

"Mom!" Nathan said excited. "It's addressed to me!"

Nathan held up the letter and waved it. "It even says 'In The Kitchen'!" Nathan beamed at his mom. "How did it know?"

Hermione swallowed. "Nathan, can I see that letter?" she asked.

Nathan looked at his mom, noticing her panicked state, he handed it to her.

'Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry' was written on the cover. Hermione flipped it over. The green Hogwarts seal. Hermione took a deep breath.

She did not need to know what was inside that letter. She knew it by heart, after getting it about seven times. But Hermione knew that, like Harry, if Nathan didn't read the letter, more would come. And Hermione defiantly did not want that. Imagine what the neighbors would think. Hermione sighed.

What was she going to do now?

----------------------

**  
Okay. Now I need your help. I need to make Fred meet his son. ;) Is that going to be shocking or what? Anyways, I need your help to decide on if Hermione lets Nathan go to Hogwarts…**

**A Hermione would become a Professor at Hogwarts.**

**B Instead of Hermione, Fred would become a Professor.**

**C **_**Both**_** Fred & Hermione become Professor's.**

**D None becomes Professor's, and Nathen just meets Fred at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. (Is that the names? LOL.) **

**Review & tell me? Please, and Thank you. **

**OH. And thanks soooo much ; ****FredWeasleyLover1126****mackgirl****armywife012205****CrzyPirateFanatic****SnarkyGirl91****IwasNeverReallyMe****UntoldLies****Zagreb-girl**** ; for the reviews! It meant so much to me. Thanks so much. I love you guys:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note ; Oh. My. Gosh. Thanks soooo much for all your reviews & ideas. I'm soo happy. I can't believe it. That's a lot of reviews and ideas. :) So far, the votes are… **

A) I ; 1

B) I I I I I I ; 6 

**C) I I I I I I I ; 7**

**D) I I I I I I I I I ; 9**

**OTHER) I I I I I ; 5**

**I'll just wait one more day to see how it goes. Thanks for voting you guys. You guys have like **_**great**_** ideas. Thanks so much. Now, on with the story.**

**I know it's really fast, but I just couldn't wait to put more chapters up. LOL.**

**Oh. Okay. I just thought you guys would like to see how Harry & Ginny, Ron & Lavender's lives are, you know. OH. And Fred. ;) LOL. Anyways, voila.**

--------------------

_Harry & Ginny_ –

Ginny Weasley—Potter now, actually—sighed exasperatedly, as she flopped down onto the couch. Ginny closed her eyes, hoping to block out the noise of her children, running around the house.

James Potter, Harry and Ginny's oldest son, who inherited Harry and Ginny's Quittich abilities, was currently zooming around the house on his new broom, narrowly missing the glass vase Ginny bought just a few days ago. James, like his twin and grandfather, was a troublemaker.

Sirius Potter, James' identical twin brother, was the middle child. Sirius, unlike James, was hopelessly horrible on a broom. James and Sirius both inherited Harry's messy mop of a hair, and Ginny's sparkling hazel eyes. Whenever, Sirius or Remus visited, they would always look at the twins and smile, saying they were the splitting image of James, Harry's father. This made Harry beam with pride.

Lillian Potter was the youngest of all Ginny and Harry's children. Lily had Ginny's long flaming red hair and, of course, Harry's bright emerald green eyes. Ginny thought it was pretty ironic, how her and Harry's children were the splitting images of Harry's parents. Lily, right now, was currently yelling at her brothers.

"Stop it, James!" Ginny heard Lily yell from somewhere around the house. "Mom said no brooms in the house!" Ginny smiled fondly at her daughter.

WHOOSH! James zoomed past Ginny, across the living room, and out the door, and into the kitchen in about 3 seconds, causing Ginny's hair to fly in her face. "James!" she yelled. Ginny heard footstep in the hallway, indicating that either Sirius or Lily was running. Most likely Sirius.

"Sorry, Mom!" Ginny heard James' muffled voice from around the other side of the house. Ginny shook her head, about to scold James for using the broom in the house, when Sirius came running into the room, bumping into her.

"Oof." Sirius said, backing away from his mom. "Sorry, mom." Sirius said, blushing, before running off to find James.

"Sirius! No running in the house!" Ginny yelled after Sirius who was already running up the stairs.

"See! I told you!" Ginny heard Lily yell from wherever she was. Ginny sighed, wishing for peace and quiet.

'POP' Ginny whirled around and smiled at her husband. Ginny walked over and gave her husband a kiss.

"What happened? Did your boss hold you up?" Ginny asked. Sirius and James' laughter echoed from somewhere in the house. Ginny led Harry into the kitchen where she had prepared dinner.

"No. Just visited Diagon Alley." Harry replied, pausing. "I just went to get Hermione her birthday present. I know, it's not coming up that soon, but I head there was a sale at Florish & Bott's so I just bought her something."

Ginny nodded slowly. Ginny, even after twelve years, still hadn't told Harry the reason Hermione left. She felt guilty, she really did. But she promised Hermione, and she wouldn't break her promise. A few days after the Weasley dinner, Ginny and Harry went to check on Hermione, but her mom was in tears, telling them Hermione left. Harry, Ron, and Ginny searched for weeks, sending her letters asking where she was, how she was, telling her to talk to them or at least visit. But Hermione never responded.

After a while, it reduced to a letter a month, and finally a present every birthday and a Christmas card and pictures for Christmas. Ginny sighed. She missed Hermione so much. Ginny wondered if Hermione ever kept the child. Ginny never even told Ron.

"James! Sirius! Lily!" Ginny called, loudly. "Dinner!"

Harry sat down at the dinning table and smiled at his wife. Ginny smiled back, taking her spot.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled, as soon as she saw Harry. Harry grinned at his nine-year-old daughter before opening his arms and pulling her into a hug. Lily was holding her toy/child wand.

"Lily, no wands at the dinner table." Ginny said softly to her daughter. Lily's eyes widened when she noticed the wand in her hand. Lily quickly walked out to put it in her room.

James and Sirius came running in just as Lily left the kitchen. "Dad!" they said in unison. Harry grinned at them.

"James was riding his broom in the house again." Ginny informed Harry, looking disappointed at her children.

"James…" Harry scolded, but winked at his oldest son when Ginny wasn't looking.

"And Sirius was running again." Ginny finished.

"Sirius…" Harry grinned.

"How many times did I say to not run or ride the broom in the house?" Ginny asked, taking out her wand to place a warming charm on the food.

"One hundred and two." The twins replied in unison, rolling their eyes at their mother, before taking their spots at the table. Lily walked back in.

"Okay. Let's eat up," Harry said to his children. "I'm starving."

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Everyone turned to look at where the noise was coming from. Harry and Ginny shared a knowing look.

"I'll get it!" Lily yelled, hopping out of her seat to open the window. The owl flew in.

"It's for James and Sirius." Lily said, disappointed.

James and Sirius scraped their chairs back, running to the window.

"James! Sirius!" Ginny sighed, shaking her head before taking a bite out of her chicken. James and Sirius snatched the letter out of Lily hands, and stared at the letter. The owl flew away. Lily walked back to her seat, pouting.

"Dad! Mom! Look!" James said, excitedly.

"It's our Hogwarts letters!" Sirius finished.

Harry and Ginny smiled at the boys. They quickly opened their letters. Lily glared at them jealously.

"Why would they be accepted? They get expelled the second they step in!" Lily yelled at her parents. James and Sirius looked up at their letters to glare at Lily. Lily stuck her tongue out at them.

"Lily." Ginny said softly. "That's not very nice." Ginny patted her daughter's arm.

"Mom! When can we go to Diagon Alley! We have to get our new books." Sirius said excitedly. He thrust his letter to Ginny.

"Can we go now?" James asked, grinning mischievously. "I want to visit Fred and George. They promised us the new Exploding Hopping Insects!"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Sorry boys, your mother will take you this Saturday. Is that alright?" Harry asked, chewing his food.

James rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. James took his seat next to Sirius and began to eat his dinner. Ginny smiled sweetly at her children.

Ginny calculated the dates and realized that if Hermione kept her child. They would be starting school with her boys. Ginny's eyes widened, and Ginny tried to keep the excitement from her face, missing Harry's curious look.

---------------------------

_Won-Won & Lav-Lav –_

Ronald Weasley smiled at his wife as she ran around their bedroom, fixing her hair, and applying make-up.

"Are you sure your mom can watch the kids?" Lavender Weasley asked Ron again as she flopped down on the bed, buckling the straps on her heels.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes. You asked about eight hundred times." He answered.

"I did not!" Lavender screeched. Ron rolled his eyes at her again.

"I'll get the kids." Ron said, walking out of the bedroom, leaving her to finish her make-up. "Marie!" Ron bellowed, down the hallway.

"Coming!" Ron heard Marie reply. Ron frowned as he saw a twelve-year-old Maria Weasley bound from her room, wearing a short skirt and tank top.

"You are not wearing that." Ron said, his face red, his voice final. Marie made a disgusted face at him.

"Moooooooom!" Marie Weasley screeched. Marie was so much like her mother sometimes it even scared Ron.

"_What_?" came the snappy reply from Ron and Lavender's bedroom. Ron flinched.

"Mom! Is there something wrong with my outfit? Dad said I can't wear it!" Marie whined to her mother, pushing past Ron to get into Lavender's room. Ron sighed loudly. Ron turned around to tell Lavender to tell her daughter to change, knowing Marie would never listen to him.

Lavender glanced at her daughters apparel. "It's fine." Lavender said, eyeing her daughter's outfit. "Oh! I have a great purse to go with that!" Ron's face turned red again, whiles Marie's face lit up. Lavender quickly turned around and reached up to grab a small pink purse from her closet. She handed it to Marie who grinned widely at her mother.

"At least wear a jacket!" Ron mumbled. Ron walked into Marie's room, grabbing the most covered up and warmest jacket he could find. Marie eyed the jacket with obvious distaste.

"Dad!" Marie whined. "That's winter wear." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't wear that… It's summer." Marie pointed outside the window. The sun was just setting. Ron scrunched up his nose.

"You either wear it, or you're not going to you grandmothers to play with Victorie." Ron said, thrusting the jacket to his daughter, before straitening up and yelling. Even though Victorie was older than Marie by a year, they still got along great.

"Matthew! Are you ready?" Ron bellowed again, causing Marie to flinch, rolling her eyes, she started walking into the kitchen.

"Mm-Hmm." Came a muffled yell from his six-year-old son's bedroom. Matthew looked just like his father, with red hair and blue eyes. Matthew was even tall for his age. Matthew came running out of the room, covered in head-to-toe orange, his Chudley Cannons shirt, clashing horribly with his red hair. Ron smiled proudly at his son.

Marie poked her blond head out of the kitchen, eying Matthew's outfit with obvious distaste. "Are you seriously wearing that?" she asked, scrunching up her pretty little nose.

Matthew glared at his older sister, but when Marie looked away, he glanced down at his outfit worriedly. Ron saw and said, "I think it looks great."

Matthew beamed at his father, running off the get his toy broom, wanting to fly it with his cousin Adrian, Victoire's younger brother, who was a year younger than he.

Lavender walked out of their bedroom, '_Finally_!' Ron thought to himself, he was starving, smiling at Ron, she kissed him on the cheek. Lavender was wearing a lavender dress, ending at her ankles, the flimsy material swishing and swaying as she walked, her hair was up in a bun, and her make-up was done to perfection. She looked simply gorgeous. Ron grinned slyly at her.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Marie! Matthew! Come on!"

Marie came out of the kitchen, smoothing out her skirt, still clutching her mother's purse. Matthew ran into the room so fast, clutching his broom, he almost fell.

"What are you wearing?" Lavender asked, shocked. Matthew looked at his father and beamed. Marie clicked her tongue, saying '_I told you so_.' Matthew and Ron rolled his eyes. Matthew grabbed onto his father's arm, while Marie clutched her mothers, getting ready for apparition. Ron took one look at his daughter and frowned.

"I thought I told you to wear that jacket!" he yelled, but it was too late.

'POP' was his only reply. Lavender and Marie were already at the Burrow. Ron narrowed his eyes, and with a 'POP' he two appariated with his son.

Just then, there was a TAP. TAP. TAP. At the window, indicating an owl was there.

---------------------------

Fred Weasley quickly shut the door and locked it, quickly putting the 'CLOSED' sign onto the door. Closing the shop was always tiring. People just didn't want to leave!

Fred sighed, as he sat down on the couch, relaxing his muscles from a tired day at work at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. **(A/N ; Did I spell it right? ;)) **

Right now, George Weasley was currently out with his girlfriend, leaving Fred to close the shop, when it was clearly his turn. Fred rubbed his tired eyes. For some reason, these few days, he wasn't able to get any sleep.

He was always dreaming about that night twelve years ago… with Hermione. Fred moaned and closed his eyes. Why was he thinking about this now? He told himself he was over her. But the smell of honey, electric shocks, and the word Head Girl, always made him remember that night in Harry's dormitory. Fred always wondered if Hermione ever knew it was him, or is she even remember that night at all.

Fred sighed. Fred closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

Somewhere in the back of Fred's head, a tiny voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother said…

'The only reason you haven't thought of Dreamless Sleep Potion yet, is because you like having those dreams.' Fred could even see his mother's eyes twinkling, trying to think of ways to set Fred and Hermione together. Fred groaned at the thought.

------------------------

**Ahaahahaha. Couldn't think of a way to end the chapter so I just wrote that. LOL. Anyways, Review? Oh, and please continue voting. :) Please and thank you.**

**-Rannay. Grawr. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note ; Hello Everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy and I didn't know how to make Nathan's reaction. So I settled on this. I hope you guys like it anyways.

Here are the votes ;

**A) I I ; 2**

**B) I I I I I I ; 6**

**C) I I I I I I I ; 7**

**D) I I I I I I I I I ; 9**

**OTHER) I I I I I ; 5**

I also want to thank….

**MissSiriusBlack-x, worldsapart, Hermione Granger Fanatic, SnarkyGirl91, Harrypotterfan105, SADFREDSGURL1988, Gaze of Sea, Freakycuteducky, twinsie, jessirose85, IwasNeverReallyMe, Stalking SaSa, sakuralilystars, -black-dracula-, CrzyPirateFanatic, mackgirl, Daine8383, maraudernumba5, armywife012205, vivi330680, NICERTHNYOU, FredWeasleyLover1126, DracosPhoenix16, armywife012205, magicrystalina, and IwasNeverReallyMe**….

For reviewing, voting, and giving me great ideas.

You guys ROCK! ;)

-----------------------

Hermione started at the letter in her hand. She had never told her son about his magical abilities. She never told him anything much except about her work at the local bookshop. She knew her son had magical abilities. She had seen them. She even went as far as stopping and hiding them. And if he did see, she just brushed it off as nothing.

"Mom?" Nathan asked, looking at his mother in concern. Hermione looked down at her son and smiled softly.

"Sweetie." Hermione said softly, kneeling down on one knee so she was eye level with her son. She looked into his bright blue eyes, which looked just like his father and took a beep breath. "You are really special."

Nathan smiled at his mother, though his eyes were still curious to why she was saying this now, and why she was so nervous. Hermione took one look into his encouraging eyes and knew that it was now or never. She was being brash, she knew it. She had a feeling she would regret it later, but it was the right thing to do.

'_There comes a time where we must make a choice, between what is right and what is easy._' Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed in her mind.

"You, Nathan Granger, are a really special boy." Hermione closed her eyes, when she opened then, they were sparkling. "You—are a wizard."

Nathan furrowed his brow at his mothers' words. '_Was she serious_?' He thought.

"What—what do you mean?" Nathan asked. Hermione furrowed her own brows at her son. She had half expected him to burst out laughing or ask if this was another prank for adding color dye to her shampoo. Nathan was a huge prankster. Hermione wondered briefly if his magic would take him to higher places. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Nathan." Hermione stood up straight and took Nathan's hand. She led him to the couch, and sat. He followed. Hermione was still holding his hand. Hermione tossed the letter onto the coffee table. "Do you remember that time… when you really wanted those cookies before dinner?" Nathan thought back. "And they just sort of floated to you?" Nathan remembered. He nodded slowly.

"Do you also remember that time when you just came back from playing with Justin at the park all covered in dirt and mud and I yelled at you for tracking mud all over the floor? And I led you to the bath? But you said you liked the dirt?" Hermione asked Nathan. Nathan nodded more slowly. "And then I bathed you. And when you woke up the next morning you were dirty again. Do you remember that?" Nathan didn't respond. '_Mom is serious? I'm a wizard_?' Nathan asked in his head.

"Sweetie." Hermione concluded. "You can do magic. You're a wizard."

Nathan's face was etched in confusion. "You knew all this time? Or was this just from the letter?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "I—Sweetie. I knew since you were born…" Hermione figured the truth was better than a lie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, he was getting a little angry. His brain was still sort of fuzzy. He could do _magic_?

"I—Nathan, Sweetie. You wouldn't understand. You were so young. I didn't know how to tell you. I—."

"Can you do magic?" Nathan interrupted. He still didn't really believe that he and his mother were having this conversation. Hermione looked at his face, noticing his confusion. She stood up. "Come with me, Nathan." She said, she took his hand, led him up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Hermione closed her bedroom door when Nathan walked in behind her. Hermione walked purposely into her closet. She took a deep breath as she opened her closet. She hadn't touched her wand in twelve years. Hermione pushed aside her clothes to review all her Wizarding robes, a large cardboard box, and a small shoebox on the corner on the floor.

Hermione smiled fondly at it before grabbing it and gesturing to Nathan to come look. She walked over to her bed and sat. Nathan followed her example, looking at the shoebox curiously.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she lifted open the lid. Inside was the locket Harry gave her for Christmas, a few photos of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, The Weasley Family, The Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, and one of Lavender and Parvati, and her wand. Nathan stared at the wand curiously.

Hermione very slowly, reached in the shoebox and grasped her wand. Hermione felt a ripple of magic and warmth run through her body as she fully grasped it. It felt like something had been missing the whole time and it had just came back. Which ironically, it did.

Nathan's eyes widened when the wand glowed. He was being unnaturally quiet about this as he watched, she noticed. Hermione took a deep breath, pointed the wand at the floor and muttered 'Lumos' just to show her son it was real and this wasn't just some sick joke.

Nathan's eyes widened even more when the wand lit up. Nathan looked at the wand, then at his mother, holding his breath.

"This is my wand." Hermione said, before muttering the counter curse. "I haven't touched it in so long." Hermione looked down at her wand fondly.

"Nathan?" Hermione asked, a little worried because he hadn't spoken anything. Nathan looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nathan asked. Hermione was going to answer, but was interrupted. "Were you hiding this the whole time? What was the letter about? Is this also about the packages you get every year? Who are these people?" he asked, gesturing to the photos in the box.

Hermione held her breath as she listened to her son ask questions. She knew he would asked a lot of questions first, he was naturally curious, then get angry at her for hiding it.

"You wouldn't understand, sweetie. I—I guess I was hiding it the whole time. The letter… I promise I'll tell you about it later. Yes, this also has to do with the packages. And these," Hermione said all in one breath. Hermione cautiously reached into the box and pulled out a picture of her, Harry, and Ron on the last day of Hogwarts. "This is Ronald Weasley." Hermione told her son, pointing to the picture of Ron, grinning widely at the camera, one arm swung on Harry's shoulder, the other on Hermione. "And this…is Harry Potter." Hermione pointed to Harry, who was waving and smiling at the camera. "They were my best friends at school."

Nathan watched silently as she mother took another picture out. "I went to the best school in Britain." Hermione handed her son various pictures of Hogwarts. "It was wonderful there, sweetie."

"It looks great, mom." Nathan grinned at a picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron by the Great Lake. The sun was just setting, and the Giant Squid was enjoying the last day of warmth before Winter. The background really was great. It was amazing. Hermione was in between Harry and Ron, she was sticking out her tongue out and winking, before smiling brightly. Ron was looking at her and laughing up roariously. Hermione could even _hear_ his laugh. Harry was smiling and waving at the camera, smiling fondly, as Hermione remembered, at Ginny, who was taking the picture.

Nathan placed that photo on the bed. "Who's that?" Nathan asked, pointing at the moving picture of Ginny Weasley, who was on the couch next to Hermione. Ginny looked up surprised at a flash of a camera and was fuming when she noticed whom it was. Ginny stood up and took out her wand. If Hermione remembered correctly, it was Harry who took the picture. Ginny's face was green from her facial mask, and her hair was tied up, she was reading Witch Weekly. Hermione was grinning at the camera, trying not to laugh at Harry, whose face was going red. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book on Ancient Runes.

"That's Ginny Weasley." Hermione explained. "She was Ron's sister. She was my best girl friend." Nathan nodded.

Nathan grinned mischievously. "This is so weird. You look so different, mom." He said.

Hermione scoffed. "I was young then." She said, fondly.

"Is this why you never told me anything about your friends?" Nathan asked, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be angry with her. But his mother rarely ever talked about herself, and this was a really bad time to have a row.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Tell me about them?" he asked his mother softly.

"Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione told her son. Nathan's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"The Darkest Wizard in a long time tried to kill him as a child. He survived. Harry was special. His mother's love saved him." Hermione said. Harry had sent her a letter one day. He defeated Voldemort. "Harry Potter was—is—famous. He defeated Voldemort. He saved the Wizarding World."

"Voldemort was an evil wizard." Hermione took a deep breath. "I almost died many times with Harry. Witches and Wizards were even afraid to speak his name. Voldemort wanted to rid the Wizarding World from Muggle—humans with no magic—and Muggleborns—witches or wizards who are born from parents who are not magical." Hermione explained to her son. "Harry was a wonderful person, with a kind heart. He married Ginny Weasley. They have kids your age."

Nathan listened as his mother explained everything he never thought possible. Magic. Nathan was intrigued. He could do magic? It was like a dream. He always wondered about his mother's childhood, and now he finally knew it.

Hermione told her son everything. Hogwarts, The Weasleys', The Order, Dumbledore, her times with Harry and Ron, Remus and Sirius, The Marauders, Diagon Alley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, The Burrow, Hogsmeade, and everything she could remember about her childhood. Heck, she even told him of the time she punched Draco Malfoy.

"Mom?" Nathan asked softly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "Was…Dad…?" Nathan trailed off.

"Yes." Hermione said, as she closed her eyes. She knew what he was asking. "Your father was a great wizard."

Nathan nodded. Every time he asked his mother about his father, his mother was give him a sad look and just walk away. The only thing he knew about his father before now was that he looked exactly like him. Nathan did notice that Ron and the Weasley family did look a lot like him.

"Can—can you tell me about him?" Nathan asked, hesitatingly. Hermione looked into the glimmering blue eyes that were Fred's and took a deep breath. Hermione felt tears coming up. She wondered if he remembered her.

"You father was really clever. He loved to joke and mess around. He loved pranks. He has a twin…George." Hermione lifted a picture of Fred and George smiling mischievously over a cauldron emitting green puffs of smoke. "They were the second greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen." Hermione informed her son. Nathan felt pride bubble up in his body. His father was a prankster, just like him. His father was a legend. "Your father and your uncle even owned a joke shop at Hogsmeade. 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.'" Hermione told her son.

"Can—we—Will I—" Nathan asked. "Why does he—Why did he—" Nathan stopped, trying to get a question out.

Hermione held back her tears. "Why isn't he here?" Hermione asked for him. Nathan looked at his mother. Seeing her tears, Nathan inhaled.

"Did he not love you?" Nathan asked, more confused than ever.

"Sweetie—" Hermione started to say.

"Do _you_ love him?" Nathan interrupted rather harshly.

Hermione looked at her son's determined face and took a deep breath. "Yes, Nathan. I love him." Hermione said softly, but loud enough for her son to hear.

And Hermione was surprised to find that, well, she meant it.

-----------------

Please review:)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note ; **Hey. Yay, another chapter! This one is pretty long, well, to me. Anyways, Tell me what you think! ;)**

--------------------

_Saturday, Hogsmeade Day._

_Hermione & Nathan._

"Mom!" Hermione groaned and rolled over when she heard her son running into the room. "Mom! Wake up! It's Saturday!"

Nathan ran into the room and started shoving Hermione, rather roughly. "MOM!"

Hermione rolled over and away from Nathan, to the other side of the bed, dragging the blanket with her. "Five more minutes!" she muttered.

"Mom! It's Saturday." Nathan yelled, excitedly.

'_What was happening Saturday again?_' Hermione asked in her mind. '_OH! Right, Diagon Alley_.' Hermione yawned. "Okay. I'm up." She told her son. Hermione stretched, and pulled the covers away from her body to shower and get dressed. "Just wait, and I'll make breakfast."

"Hurry!" Nathan rushed, before walking out of the room.

Hermione quickly showered, brushed her teeth, dressed in her favorite dark blue Wizarding Robes, for Hogsmeade, and headed downstairs.

Nathan was already in the living room, eating cereal and watching TV. "Nathan." Hermione scolded. "What did I say about eating in the living room?"

Nathan looked at his mom apologetically, before grinning. "That I shouldn't eat in the living room." He said, cheekily.

Hermione's turned red, as she pointed her finger to the kitchen. Nathan sighed, clicked off the TV and headed into the kitchen with his cereal.

"So what time are we going?" Nathan asked excitedly, as he finished his cereal.

"After I eat." Hermione replied, deep in thought. Hermione had to find a way to stop her son from going into Fred and George's joke shop. She didn't want Fred to find out this way.

Twenty minutes later, a very irritated Nathan, and a slightly cross Hermione stood in the living room. 

"Do you have the list?" Hermione asked her son again. Nathan nodded, but rolled his eyes when Hermione looked away. That was the third time Hermione asked.

"And?"

"And don't talk to strangers!" Nathan replied, exasperated. Hermione smiled at her son briefly before standing. Hermione had her wand grasped in her hand. She was concentrating hard.

"Mom!" Nathan yelled exasperatedly.

"Shhhhh!" Hermione hushed. "I'm concentrating! Do you want to be splinched?" she asked.

Nathan looked at his mother curiously. "What's that?" he asked.

"When you're some where, and you body part is some where else." Hermione explained. "It's painful." Hermione said. "I lost my eyebrows."

Nathan flinched, and rubbed his eyebrows. Hermione took a deep breath, she hadn't done this in a long time, and with a 'POP!' they disappeared.

---------------------------

_Ginny & James & Sirius & Lily._

"MOM!" Sirius bellowed. Ginny Potter made a frustrated noise. Her sons were always so…so… _her sons._ Ginny sighed. "MOM!" Sirius and James bellowed, this time in unison, again.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. She was tired. It was Saturday. And it was cold. Her bed was the only thing that was warm, and she was _so not_ leaving it. Even if the house was on fire. "At least then the house would be warm." Ginny mumbled.

"Would you be quiet?" Lily bellowed at her brothers. Ginny sighed again, closing her eyes tightly, willing to go to sleep again. It was way too early.

"Why did I have kids?" Ginny asked herself bitterly, as she rolled over. Ginny sighed when she noticed she was the only person in the bed, thus the reason why it was so freaking cold. Harry was already at work.

"Mom?" Ginny heard Lily's soft voice at the door of her bedroom and smiled fondly. Ginny, of course, like any sensible mother that had children like Sirius and James, always like Lily best. (A/N ; Joke, okay? Ginny loves her kids. ; ) "Are you awake?" she whispered.

Ginny exhaled and sat up. "Good morning, Lily." Ginny said, gesturing for her daughter to come in. Lily did and Ginny hugged her daughter. Lily was already dressed; wearing the yellow sundress with bright red flowers Molly gave her for her last birthday. Despite her bright clothing, Lily looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked softly, soothing down her daughters long red hair. Lily looked at her mother, eyes watery.

"Why don't I get to go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked softly, a little whiny.

"MOM!" Sirius and James bellowed again from their separate rooms. Ginny rolled her eyes at her sons and ignored their calls. Ginny pulled her daughter closer to her so that her daughter's head rested on her chest. Ginny pulled the covers over her daughter also.

"Lily. You have to be eleven and older to go Hogwarts." Ginny explained to her daughter. Lily was usually really independent and strong. She didn't cry often.

"Why can't they let me in now?" Lily asked her mother. Lily closed her eyes as her mother soothed down her hair.

"Your just too young. You time will come, okay?" Ginny reassured her daughter. Lily looked at her mother, before nodding, her face determined and happy again.

"MOMMMMM!" James and Sirius bellowed, loud enough to wake the neighbors, not that they would still be sleeping.

"Coming!" Ginny yelled back. Ginny let go of Lily. Ginny smiled at her daughter before walking out of her room to her James room first.

"What is it, James?" Ginny asked. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the messiness of James' room. Clothes were everywhere.

"I can't find anything." James whined. Ginny narrowed her eyes, before taking the Molly stance.

Hands on her hips, Ginny replied. "James Potter, maybe if you actually cleaned your room you would find something!" she scowled. James backed away from his mother, and winced. "James, just clean your room." Ginny said before walking out and into Sirius' room.

"What is it Sirius?" Ginny asked, as she stepped into her son's room. Sirius barely glanced up at his mother. He was too absorbed in his work. Sirius was hunched over his cauldron.

"Do we have anymore Lacewing Flies?" Sirius asked. Ginny furrowed her brow. Sirius was very fond of potions. Sirius Black always made a comment about how Sirius wouldn't like potions anymore if he ever went to Hogwarts, considering Snape was teaching it. Ginny would glare at him for that.

"Did you check the cupboard?" Ginny asked, stepping out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready.

"MOM!" James yelled again. Ginny winced.

"JAMES! I'm in the next room! You don't have to yell!" Ginny scolded her son.

"What time are we going to Diagon Alley?" he asked, softer this time.

'_Oh, right. Diagon Alley_.' Ginny remembered. "When I finish making breakfast." Ginny replied, as she brushed her teeth. Ginny changed into her robes before making her way downstairs to create her children a breakfast.

Lily was already in the kitchen eating pancakes and reading the book _Hogwarts ; A History ; The Revised Addition._ Ginny smiled at her daughter. Sometimes, Lily really reminded her Hermione. Ginny sighed, feeling sad. Lily would love Hermione instantly. And she knew for sure Hermione would love Lily. She was just like her.

Lily looked up from her book and smiled at her mother. "Mom, did you know there are 22 secret passage ways inside Hogwarts?" Lily asked, excitedly.

Ginny grinned at her daughter. Harry, of course, had given the Marauder's Map to Sirius and the Invisibility Cloak to James, seeing as Harry didn't need it anymore.

"Did you also know that Professor Dumble—" Lily was cut off when James entered the room, scowling.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." James said, rolling his eyes at his little sister. Lily huffed, and returned to her reading. James started piling pancakes onto his plate. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her son, who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Lily." James mumbled. Sirius walked into the kitchen and flopped down on his seat. He also began to eat pancakes.

"Are we going today?" Sirius asked. Ginny nodded, taking a bite out of her food.

"When you guys finish eating." Ginny said. James and Sirius grinned at each other mischievously before digging into their food, as fast as possible.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her children.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_ -

"Everyone ready?" Ginny asked her children. They all nodded, eager to get to Diagon Alley. "Everyone grab a handful." Ginny passed a bowl of floo power to Sirius and gestured him into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" Sirius said clearly. WHOOSH.

"James." WHOOSH.

"Lily." WHOOSH.

"Diagon Alley!" Ginny pronounced clearly.

-------------------------

_Hermione & Nathan_

"Wow." Nathan said. He was in awe of everything around him. Witches and Wizards were flocking around, shopping, laughing, and talking. Nathan observed everything while trailing his mother.

"Asphodel!" An old woman, reeking of death, called out. "You boy!" She called to Nathan. "Asphodel on sale! You'll need it in class!"

Nathan shook his head, running after his mother.

Memories flooded Hermione's mind as she walked past the Quittich Shop. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. This was for her son.

Now that Hermione really thought about it. She was really being rash. She left the Wizarding World because she was scared. Hermione Ganger was never scared. And she was never rash. She took deep breaths and worked things out logically. What had happened to her? She could have sat down and talked about it. Then Fred could have spoken up and she would have never left. Instead of doing what she normally did, she ran. What had happened to her Gryffindor bravery?

"Mom?" Nathan's worried voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked down at her son, who looked so much like Fred, and smiled a soft smile. "Yes. I'm fine." Hermione took her son's hand and led him to Florish and Bott's. Nathan eyed the bookshop with narrowed eyes, while Hermione's face broke into a grin, running her hands over the spines of the many books on the shelve.

"Do you have your list, sweetie?" Hermione asked, as she pulled out a book titled, '_How To Tame A Dragon_' from it's spot. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth, reading the back.

Nathan looked around curiously, but couldn't help but be a little bored. This _was_ a bookshop. Magical or not, he still went to one everyday after school.

CRASH.

"Oomph!" Nathan cried, as he knocked into a pyramid display of books.

"Nathan!" Hermione cried. Hermione quickly placed the book back into it's place, and rushed over to her son. Hermione quickly pulled her son up. Nathan blushed as his mother smoothed out his shirt.

"Oi!" The bookshop owner yelled. "That was the new display case!"

Hermione quickly apologized. Hermione bent down to pick up a book, gasped, and promptly dropped it again.

'_The Adventures of Harry Potter; The One & Only __**True**__ Biography'_ it read. The cover showed a moving picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nathan eyed the book on the floor. Hermione apologized to the shopkeeper again and with her wand, picked up the books. Before they sold out, Hermione grabbed one and took her son's hand, leading him to the potions section.

----------------------- 

"What next, Nathan?" Hermione asked, glancing at her son, who was licking an ice cream cone. Nathan shrugged, handing Hermione his list.

"Madam Malkin's?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure." Nathan answered. "Can I get a familiar?"

Hermione eyed the Owl shop. "Well—"

"But, Mom!" Nathan protested. "How will I owl you?"

"Fine." Hermione sighed, defeated. "We'll pick out an owl after we get your Hogwarts robes." Nathan nodded.

'Ding. Ding.' The door rang as Hermione and Nathan stepped into the shop.

"I'll get Madam Malkins." Hermione said, weaving around the shop and into the back room. Nathan glanced curiously around.

"Oomph!" Nathan cried, for the second time that day. Nathan closed his eyes tightly, falling to the ground.

"Sorry!" a boy cried. Nathan glanced up. For a small moment, Nathan thought he saw Harry Potter. But when Nathan's eyes adjusted from the light, from the angle on the floor, he saw it was a much, much younger Harry Potter. Probably his age.

"It's alright." Nathan mumbled. The boy held out his hand for Nathan. Nathan took it, and the boy hoisted Nathan to his feet.

"I'm James Potter." James introduced, grinning widely.

"Nathan Granger." Nathan introduced, shaking James hand.

"You know, you look exactly like—"

Suddenly, a black haired boy, who looked exactly like James appeared and head butted James, who fell from the impact, taking Nathan, who was still shaking James hand, with him. All three boys fell onto the floor.

"OOMPH!" Nathan and James cried, for the third time.

"Sorry there, Mate." The James twin said, rolling off of Nathan and James.

"I'm Sirius!" Sirius introduced. Sirius held out a hand for Nathan to take. Nathan did. It was like a repeat of earlier.

"Nathan." Nathan mumbled. Nathan glanced around. "There aren't anymore of you, are there?" He asked, a little worried. He didn't want bruises.

James laughed, as he pushed himself off the floor. "Nah. It's just the two of us."

"Are you just starting Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, curiously.

Nathan nodded. "How did you know?"

James and Sirius pointed to Nathan's Hogwarts list that dropped to the ground. Nathan picked it up. "Are you?" he asked, brushing the list.

"Yep!" Sirius said happily.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" James asked, though he sound like he was only asking so he could voice his own opinion. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor!" He declared.

"Both our parents were Gryffindors." Sirius explained. "Our grandparents also."

Nathan nodded. "Are—Are you related to Harry Potter?" He asked, curiously.

James and Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. He's our Dad."

Nathan's mouth dropped. Could they be one of his cousins?

"You know, you look exactly like—"

Sirius began, but was cut off by James.

"That's exactly what I—" James began, but was interrupted again.

"There you are!" A blur of red came into view. It was Lily. "Mum's looking for you two!"

James and Sirius glared at Lily. Lily finally noticed Nathan.

"Oh Hello." Lily said, surprised. "I don't think we've met. I'm Lily."

Nathan shook Lily's hand. "I'm Nathan."

Lily smiled. "You're starting Hogwarts?" She asked, noticing the letter in Nathan's hand. Nathan nodded.

"Are you?" Nathan asked, noticing just now that she looked a little younger. Lily shook her head.

"I will in two years." Lily explained, sadly. Nathan suddenly felt excitement bubble inside him. Lily and him had the same colored hair!

"You know…" Lily began, tapping her chin. "You look exact—"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE WERE ABOUT TO SAY!" James and Sirius exclaimed, interrupting Lily. Lily frowned at them. She opened her mouth to retort, but someone interrupted.

------------------ 

Hermione walked to the back of the store, looking for the shop owner. Hermione ringed the little bell on the counter, hoping the shopkeeper would appear.

Hermione sighed, as she examined a rack of robes. She did need new robes. Hermione eyed a really pretty designed thin red cloak.

'9 Galleons'

Hermione smiled, as she draped it over her arm. It _was_ reasonably priced.

Hermione hummed a little tune as she examined another rack. Hermione glance back at Nathan.

Nathan was talking to someone.

Oh. My. God.

It looked like one of Harry's sons.

Hermione turned around frantically. There was a blur of red. Hermione inhaled, but let it out when she figured it was probably Ginny's little girl.

And.

Ginny.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she dropped the red cloak onto the floor.

Hermione quickly made her way far from Ginny as possible.

"Nathan!" she hissed from the other side of the shop. "NATHAN!"

"I have to go guys." Nathan said. "Maybe I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

James and Sirius nodded, waving to Nathan, before turning to argue with Lily.

"Bye, Nathan!" Lily waved, happily. Nathan quickly made his way over to his mother, who was looking frantic.

"Nathan!" Hermione sighed with relief, when she finally noticed her son. Hermione quickly took his hand.

"We'll come back later." Hermione explain, and quickly, with a 'POP' they disappeared.

----------------------- 

**Bum Bum BUMMMM. ;) **

**LOL. What do you guys think? **

**Review?**

**Please & Thank You! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note ; Hey everyone! I know it took me longer than I thought to update. & I'm so sorry. I know. Anyways, Here's another chapter. I'm totally sorry. This chapter is actually really really short, but Hermione does some thinking... and... She runs into someone. ;) Wink Wink. Read on. I had total writers block on this chapter. I didn't know what to right.. so I came up with this. Anyways, I wrote another story... Always Pure ; A Reglus & OC Story. I dunno.. it just poped into my head on my way to school & I just _had_ to write it do. So there it is. It would be great if I had more readers. Anyways, On with the story:)**

**------------------------**

As soon as Hermione felt her feet planted firmly onto the ground, she quickly let go of Nathan's hand, and plopped down on the couch.

"Mom?" Nathan questioned, as he watched his mom run her hands through her hair, a sigh he knew meant she was frustrated.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Hermione said, getting up. She made her way up the stairs into her bedroom. "I promise we'll go back later." Nathan opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it as his mother gave him an exasperated look, turned and walked into her bedroom.

What was wrong with her? Hermione sighed, shutting the door and leaning on it. She slid down until she was on the carpeted floor of her room. Why was she such a… _coward?_ Weak. That was what she was.

_Weak_.

Weak, scared, and terrified.

She was terrified, worried, and scared of everyone's reactions. Scared of Nathan leaving her for the Wizarding World. Scared of going back. Scared of her friends. Scared of her parents. Scared of Fred. Scared of everyone's shocked and pitied faces. Scared of Harry and Ron's disappointment. Scared of Lavender. Scared of Ginny's heartbroken face for leaving her with the huge burden of a huge secret. Scared of the Wizarding World. Scared of everything.

Sure, she could face Trolls, Devil's Snares, life-sized Chess pieces that could blast open her skull, giant Three-Headed-Dogs, Muggleborn killing Baskalisks, an accused ex-convicted murderer, a hippogriff, a murderous deranged Animagus rat, a werewolf, Death Eaters, and even Voldemort, for Pete's sake, but she couldn't face her best friends.

Something was seriously wrong with her.

Hermione got up from her position on the floor and walked over to her bed. Hermione collapsed onto the bed an let out a heart wrenching sob.

What was wrong with her?

She needed someone to talk to… and now.

The only person she could think of was.. Ginny. And Hermione just ran from her. Hermione whipped her tears away from her eyes and gingerly got off the bed.

No, she wasn't going to hide anymore. For Nathan's sake, and hers. For both of them. Hermione needed to face her fears. Hermione glanced down at her wand, smiling softly at it. She waved it and all traces of her ever crying were gone.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom. It was four already? Hermione furrowed her brow, looking around the house for her son. Hermione found him in his room, reading about Potions. Hermione smiled at him.

"Nathan." Hermione said, knocking on the open door. Nathan glanced up and blushed, quickly hiding the book behind his back.

"Hi, mom." Nathan stuffed the book under his bed. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Would you like to go back? We can get your Hogwarts robes." Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed.

Nathan nodded, reaching to grasp his mother's hand.

"I met some people today." Nathan said, as the appeared in Diagon Alley. Hermione led the way back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Nathan!" Hermione scolded. "I said you couldn't talk to anyone. Especially strangers."

Nathan frowned. "They weren't strangers." He grinned mischievously. "They were my cousins!"

Hermione froze. She stared at her son in shock. Did Nathan meet Ginny's children? "Who was it?"

"I met these two twins. James and Sirius!" Nathan said, as they stepped into Madam Malkins. "And their little sister. I think her name was Lily. James and Sirius are starting Hogwarts also! I think they're the children of Harry Potter!"

Hermione widened her eyes as Nathan mentioned that Ginny's children would be starting Hogwarts also. But flinched, when her son mentioned Harry.

She had forgotten James and Sirius were around Nathan's age. Hermione called for Madam Malkins, who stepped out and started measuring Nathan. Nathan rolled his eyes at the fussing woman. Hermione gave Nathan a warning look.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Nathan stepped out of the shop.

Just as Hermione and Nathan were preparing for appariation…

"Hermione?" came a shocked raspy voise from behind. Hermione gasped and quickly turned around. Nathan glanced at the man curious.

It was Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Is that you? Who is that?" Ron yelled, earning attention from Wizards and Witches shopping.

Hermione gulped.

Uh-oh.

-------------------------------------

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU…**

**IwasNeverReallyMe, mackgirl, maraudernumba5, Harrypotterfan105, jabarber69, armywife012205, twinsie, X.x.Tare.x.X, DracosPhoenix16, CrzyInsaneFanatic, MissSiriusBlack-x, Freakycuteducky, vivi330680, NICERTHNYOU Hermione GrangerFanatic, SnarkyGirl91, Nymphie07, ciaobella00, SADFREDSGURL1988, mackgirl, and Tara-Yo**

**THANKS SO MUCH:)**


End file.
